polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminology
This page an (incomplete) list of the vocabulary and terminology of the Polandball universe and comics, and their origin. Anschluss �� Originally a Nazi propaganda term used to refer to the annexation of Austriaball into Nazi Germanyball, it is used by Germanyball and Reichtangle when taking clay of other countries. This is displayed when the former features characteristics of the latter. It has been temporarily banned from the Polandball Reddit ('Joke Life Preserve' process), though it still makes regular appearances on Facebook from time to time. The phrase is infrequently followed by zeit. There are anschluss forms for other countries. For example, Brazilian Empireball uses "ãoxluss". Börk �� Börk is a meaningless word that originated from the Muppets Show Swedish Chef1. It has no meaning at all because it was just supposed to sound Swedish-like. When it was integrated into the meme, this word has been used to define an exclamation made by a country, each of the latter having its own version, listed here below. Several comics have been made about Sweden infecting other countries with börk and turning them into zombies, thus triggering the Börkpocalypse. * Book of Börk * Historical countryballs' Book of Börk * British Book of Börk ("The Domesday Bork") * French (and neighbours) Book of Börk 'THE BOOK OF BÖRK' WRITTEN BY SWEDENBALL * Swedenball Börk börk * Albaniaball Shqip shqip * Antarcticaball NOOT NOOT/Cold cold * Argentinaball Che che * Australiaball Oi oi * Austriaball Wörgl wörgl * Azerbaijanball Həri Həri * Bahamasball Waka Waka * Belarusball Bulba bulba * Belgiumball Waffle waffle * Boliviaball Mar mar * Bhutanball Druk druk/ohm ohm * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Ba Ba * Botswanaball 'Beep boop * 'Brazilball Hue hue * Bulgariaball Düner düner * Cambodiaball Wat Wat * Canadaball Timber Timber / Bois Bois / Eh Eh * Cape Verdeball Cabo cabo * Chadball Haram Haram / Sahel sahel * Chileball Weon weon * Chinaball Aiya aiya * Colombiaball 'Coffee Coffee/Shakira Shakira * 'Ecuadorball 'Bananas Bananas * 'Costa Ricaball Tico Tico * Croatiaball Kaj Kaj * Cubaball Castro castro * Czechball Pivko pivko * Denmarkball Øl øl * [[Dominicaball|'Dominicaball']] Honk Honk * DR Congoball Mbwane mbwane * Egyptball Misr misr * Estoniaball Möh möh/ Nordic Nordic * EUball Euro euro * Faroe Islandsball Bðrk bðrk * Finlandball Perkele perkele * Franceball Boûin boûin/ Hon hon * French Guyanaball Mêr mêr * French Polynesiaball Bora bora * Georgiaball Kartvel kartvel * Germanyball Wörk wörk * Ghanaball Ghana ghana * Greeceball Gyro gyro * Greenlandball Aap aap, Noot noot * Guaraníball Indiós indiós * Guatemalaball Maya maya * Gypsyball Fer fer * Haitiball Mango mango * Hong Kongball Mong mong/ding ding * Hungaryball Magyar Magyar/Pàprìka pàprìka/ Numa numa * Icelandball Björk björk * Indiaball Cow Cow * Indonesiaball Satay satay * Iranball Ayatollah ayatollah * Irelandball Ól ól * ISISball 'Allahuakbar allahuakbar/ Oil oil/ Isis isis/ Allah allah * 'Israelcube Oy Vey Oy Vey * Italyball Pizza pizza / Aoh aoh / Italy Italy * Jamaicaball Reggae reggae / Rasta rasta / Ganja ganja * Japanball Desu desu * Kazakhbrick Jagshemash jagshemash / Potassium potassium * Kiribatiball Drown drown * Kurdistanball Gosht gosht * [[Kyrgyzstanball|'Kyrgyzstanball']] Manas manas * Latviaball 'Potato potato * 'Lebanonball 'Yalla Yalla * 'Liechtensteinball Lie lie * Lithuaniaball 'Vytis Vytis * 'Macedoniaball FYROM fyrom * Malaysiaball Lepak lepak * Mauritaniaball Slaves Slaves * Mexicoball Taco taco * Microballs Relevant Relevant / Micro Micro * Mongoliaball Mongol mongol * Moroccoball Maghrib maghrib * NepalRawr RAWR * Netherlandsball Tulp tulp * New Zealandball Ka ora ka ora * Nigeriaball Scam scam * North Koreaball Bajil Bajil * Norwayball Børk børk * Pakistanball Bak bak * Palestineball Nakba nakba * Palauball Jellyfish Jellyfish * Panamaball Canal canal * Peruball Inca inca * Philippinesball Duterte Duterte/Balut Balut/Aldub Aldub/Enrique Gil Enrique Gil * Polandball Flaczki flaczki / Kurwa kurwa * Portugalball Ão Ão * [[Puerto Ricoball|'Puerto Ricoball']] Puerrrto Puerrrto * Romaniaball Mici Mici * Russiaball Putin putin / cyкa cyкa / vodka vodka * Samiball Jòik jòik * Saudi Arabiaball Allah Allah / Haram haram * Serbiaball Бре бре (Bre bre) * Seychellesball Sey sey * [[San Marinoball|'San Marinoball']]' '''Libertas Libertas * 'South Africaball' Click click * 'South Koreaball' Kh kh kh * 'Spainbal Ol'è olè * 'Sri Lankaball' Sri Sri * 'Svalbardball' Seeds Seeds * 'Switzerlandball' Bäzli bäzli * [[Tajikistanball|'Tajikistanball']]' Somoni somoni * '''Thailandball Same same / 555 * Tibetball Lama lama/ohm ohm * Tringapore Iya iya / Lah lah * Turkeyball Kebab kebab / Atatürk Atatürk / Gobble Gobble * [[Turkmenistanball|'Turkmenistanball']] Ruhnama ruhnama * UAEball Oil oil * UKball Pork pork / Oi oi / Wot wot * Ukraineball Слава Україні / Putin huilo * Uruguayball Mate mate * USAball Burger burger * Uzbekistanball Lazgi lazgi * Vanuatuball Vatu vatu * Vaticanball Pope pope/Amen, amen * Venezuelaball Chávez chávez * Vietnamball Nam Nam / Bat dau tu nay / Nguyễn Nguyễn * Zimbabweball Inflate inflate * Zambiaball Escalator Escalator 'HISTORICAL BÖRKS' * Carthageball- Hannibal Hannibal * Communismball Vodka vodka or ''Lenin Lenin * 'CSAball'- Slavery slavery * 'East Germanyball'- Stasi stasi * 'Francoist Spainball'- Franco Franco * 'German Empireball'- Kaiser Kaiser * 'Khazariacube'- Jew Jew * 'Kingdom of Jerusalemball' (along with crusaders) - Deus Vult * 'Mongol Empireball'- Khan Khan * 'Naziball'- Heil heil * 'Orange Free Stateball'- Boer boer * 'Pahlavi Iranball'- Sha sha * 'Phoeniciaball-''' Trade Trade * Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball- Grunwald grunwald * Polish Underground Stateball- Uprising uprising * Kingdom of Prussiaball- Ostsiedlung ostsiedlung * Reichtangle- Reich reich * Republic of Chinaball- Sun sun * Second Polish Republicball 'Piłsudski Piłsudski * 'Soviet Unionball- Коммунизм Коммунизм * SPQRball- Caesar caesar * Transvaalball- Boer boer * Union of South Africaball- Apartheid apartheid * Venezuelaball- (till 2006) Chamo chamo * White Movementball 'Tsar tsar * 'Yugoslaviaball- Yugo yugo * Zulu Kingdomball - Shaka shaka 'CAVEBÖRKS AND CUEBÖRKS' * 1ball Rice Rice * 2ball Ευρώ Ευρώ * 3ball Buffalo buffalo * 4ball Ug ug * 5ball Didgeridoo didgeridoo * 6ball Ayy LMAO Ayy LMAO * 7ball Seas seas * 8ball Click click *Navajoball Navajo navajo [[USAball|'AMERICAN']] BÖRKS * Alabamaball Dixie dixie * Alaskaball Palin palin * Arizonaball Border border * Arkansasball Diamond diamond * Californiaball Cali cali * Coloradoball Rockies rockies * Connecticutball UConn UConn * Delawareball Biden biden * Floridaball Sun sun or ''Luz del Sol Luz del Sol * 'Georgiaball' Peach peach * 'Guamball' Spam spam * 'Hawaiiball' Aloha aloha * 'Idahoball' Potato potato * 'Illinoisball' Corn corn * 'Indianaball' Race race * 'Kansasball' Wheat wheat * 'Kentuckyball' Banjo banjo * 'Louisianaball' Cajun cajun * 'Maineball' Lobstah lobstah * 'Massachusettsball' Pilgrim pilgrim ''or Puritan puritan * Mississippiball Sippi sippi * Missouriball Show me show me * Nebraskaball Cornhusk cornhusk * Nevadaball Gamble gamble * New Mexicoball Meth meth * North Carolinaball Tarheel tarheel or Panthers panthers * North Dakotaball Oil oil * OhioRawr LeBron LeBron or Buckeye buckeye * Oregonball Beaver beaver * Pennsylvaniaball Chocolate chocolate * Rhode Islandball Rhode rhode * South Carolinaball Clemson clemson * Texasball Tex tex * Utahball Mormon mormom * Vermontball Bernie bernie * West Virginiaball Coal coal * Wisconsinball Cheese cheese * Wyomingball Volcano volcano 'BRITISH BÖRKS' * Bermudatriangle Triangle triangle * Cornwallball Pasty pasty * Cumberlandball Border border * Derbyshireball Water Water or Kinder Scout * Devonball Cliff cliff or Scone Scone * Dorsetball Oo ar oo ar * Englandball Wot wot or Pork Pork * Essexball Tan tan * Gibraltarball Dago dago * Greater Londonball Rabbit rabbit or Tube tube * Greater Manchesterball Manc manc * Guernseyball Hon hon or Moi aussi * Isle of Manball Legs legs * Isle of Wightball Ferry ferry * Isles of Scillyball Scilly scilly * Jerseyball Hon hon * Kentball Channel channel * Norfolkball Incest incest * Northumberlandball Norþ norþ * Lancashireball 'Ot pot 'ot pot * Lincolnshireball Kurwa kurwa * Londonball Banker banker * Merciaball Sahson sahson * Merseysideball Ey ey * Northern Irelandball Norn Iron Norn Iron or Bomb bomb or ''fleg fleg * 'Nottinghamshireball' Gun gun * 'Orkneyball' Åch åch * 'Oxfordshireball' school school * 'Saint Helena, Ascensionball and Tristan da Cunhaball' Exile exile * 'Scotlandball' Och och * 'Shetlandball' Øch øch * 'Tyne and Wearball' Why aye why aye * 'Walesball' Hyw hyw * 'Wessexball' Seaxna seaxna * 'West Midlandsball' Curry curry * 'Yorkshireball' Pudding pudding 'FRENCH BÖRKS''' * Alsaceball Wôrk wôrk * Normandyball P'têt-ben p'têt-ben * Brittanyball Plouzh plouzh * North Franceballs Ch'ti ch'ti * Savoyball Arpetan arpetan * Occitaniaball Oc oc * County of Niceball Mistral mistral * Corsicaball Chju chju BELGIAN BÖRKS * Flandersball Vlaams vlaams * Walloniaball Hon hö hon hö * Brusselsball Eu euu CROATIAN BÖRKS * Dalmatiaball Slanina Slanina * Istriaball Vinograd Vinograd * Šibenik-Kninball Čavoglave Čavoglave * Varaždinball Industrija Industrija * Zagrebball Purger Purger POLISH BÖRKS * Warsawball Chopin chopin * Torunball Kopernik Kopernik or Pierniki Pierniki * '' Krakówball' Pieorgi pieorgi * 'Pomeraniaball' Kashub kashub * 'Greater Polandball' Rogal rogal * 'Masoviaball' Stolica stolica * 'Silesiaball' Wungiel wungiel * 'Lesser Polandball' Góry góry [[Lithuaniaball|'LITHUANIAN']] '''BÖRKS' * Vilniusball Vilnia vilnia * Kaunasball (city) Kau kau * Klaipėdaball (city) Uos uos SPANISH BÖRKS * Basqueball Etxeverri etxeverri * Cataloniaball Feina feina [[Russiaball|'RUSSIAN']]' BÖRKS' * [[Kareliaball|'Kareliaball']] Prkl Prkl * [[Khanty-Mansiball|'Khanty-Mansiball']]' '''Neft neft * [[Moscowball|'Moscowball']] Kreml Kreml * [[Yakutiaball|'Yakutiaball']] Kholod Kholod * [[Yamalo-Nenetsball|'Yamalo-Nenetsball']] Gaz gaz 'BULGARIAN BÖRKS''' * [[Sofiaball|'Sofiaball']] - Sof sof * [[Plovdivball|'Plovdivball']] - Plov plov * [[Varnaball|'Varnaball']] - Fish fIsh Gallery The Breakup of Yugoslavia.png 1974126 917607904922151 8190886898902254641 o.png The Knights of Remove.png Shitty neighbors.png Videos Countries like their typical foods Sometimes, in Polandball comics (often as an insult; i.e. remove _____) countries are referred to as typical foods from that country. This originated from calling Turkish people (and later the whole Muslim world in general) 'kebab', from the 'Remove Kebab' copypaste. Here is a list in alphabetical order: * 8ball: Fried chicken, Watermelon and Kool-Aid * Afghanistanball: Kebab and kabuli palaw * Albaniaball: Flija,Tavë Kosi, Fërgesë, Kërnacka * Algeriaball: Kebab and couscous * Andorraball: Chocolate * Angolaball: Moamba de galinha * Antigua and Barbudaball: Pepperpot and fungee * Argentinaball: Chipá'','' chocolate'','' empanada and asado * Arkansasball: Cajun * Armeniaball: Harissa'','' dolma, khash'','' khorovats, lavash and stroganoff * Arubaball: Keshi yena * Australiaball: Meat pie'','' roast lamb and vegemite sandwich * Austriaball: Sausage'','' schnitzel'','' pretzel and tafelspitz * Azerbaijanball: Qəbab,'' dolma * 'Bahamasball: Crack conch with peas and rice * '''Bahrainball: Kebab and machboos * Bangladeshball: Kebab,'' laksa ''and rice and fish * Bangsamoroball: (PH) Ketupat and chocolate * Barbadosball: Cou-cou and flying fish * Bavariaball: Weisswurst * Belarusball: Трактор Трактор * Belgiumball: Waffle'','' moules-frites and chocolate * Belizeball: Chocolate * Bermudatriangle: Bermuda fish chowder * Berbersball: Cous cous * Bhutanball: Thenthuk'','' ema datshi and ngathrek golop lhakpa * Boliviaball: Chicha'','' salteñas and chocolate * Bosniaball: Kebab,'' Ćevapi, Burek, Sarma and Kahva (Bosnian coffee) * 'Botswanaball: Seswaa * '''Brazilball: Feijoada'','' churrasco and picanha * Bruneiball: Ketupat'','' ambuyat and laksa * Bulgariaball: Düner, Maritsa (sweetbread), yogurt'','' banitsa'','' bob chorba and rakiya * Californiaball: Shrimp tostada * Cambodiaball: Amok trey and samlor kako * Cameroonball: Ndolé * Canadaball: Poutine'','' kraft dinner'','' nanaimo bar and butter tarts * Cape Verdeball: Cachupa * Cataloniaball: Bread with tomato * Chileball: Empanada'','' asado'','' pastel de choclo, humita, cazuela, pisco, completo, sopaipillas, porotos, choripan, pebre, mate, egg roll and a lot more * Chinaball: Egg roll'','' wonton'','' dim sum'','' peking duck'','' fried rice'', "shark's fin", '' dumplings,'' noodle and dog'' * Colombiaball: Ajiaco'','' gallo pinto and chocolate * Congoball: Poulet moambé * Costa Ricaball: Chocolate * Croatiaball: Sir (cheese) * Cubaball: Chocolate'','' platillo moros y cristianos and ropa vieja * Curacaoball: Keshi yena * [[Cyprusball|'Cyprusball']]: Souvlakia, Sheftalia, Moussaka, Taramosalata, Flaouna and Tzaziki * Czechball: Vepřo knedlo zelo and svíčková * Denmarkball: Æbleflæsk, smørrebrød, Leverpostej, stegt flæsk and bøfsandwich * Dominicaball: Mountain chicken and fish broth * Dominican Republicball: Chocolate'','' la bandera, mamajuana and sancocho * DR Congoball: Poulet moambé * Ecuadorball: Chocolate * Egyptball: Kebab,'' ful medames,'' kushari'','' molokhia'','' falafel * El Salvadorball: Chocolate and pupusa * Eritreaball: Kebab,'' zigini with injera ''and gored gored * Equatorial Guineaball: Chocolate * Estoniaball: Verivorst with mulgikapsad * Ethiopiaball: Teff'','' wat with injera and fit-fit * Finlandball: Pulla'','' karjalanpaisti'','' mämmi, salmiakki and sautéed reindeer * Floridaball: Orange * Franceball: Baguette'','' crêpe'','' pot-au-feu'','' macaron'','' bisque and frog * Gabonball: Poulet nyembwe * Georgiaball: Kharcho'','' khachapuri and khinkali * Germanyball: Beer'','' bratwurst'','' sauerkraut'','' currywurst'','' döner kebab,'' sauerbraten ''and kraut * Ghanaball: Fufu * Gibraltarball: Chocolate * Greeceball: Souvelaki'','' yogurt'','' fasolada'','' moussaka souvlaki and gyros * Greenlandball: Mattak and kiviak * Grenadaball: Oil down * Guatemalaball: Chocolate and fiambre * Guyanaball: Pepperpot * Gypsyball: Sah hai mas * Haitiball: 'Bouillon,plantain,''and joumou * '''Hondurasball: Chocolate'','' baleada'','' carne asada and sopa de caracol * Hong Kongball: Sesame noodles'','' char siu and dim sum * Hungaryball: Paprika'','' seculars'','' gulyás and goulash * Icelandball: Hákarl, Ein með öllu, Svið, Hrútspungar''and'' þoramatur * Indiaball: Curry'','' dosa sambar'','' chai biscuit'','' samosa'','' paratha paneer and lassi * Indonesiaball: Rendang'','' ketupat'', tempeh,'' satay'','' laksa'','' tumpeng'','' oncom, beras merah, papeda, rujak buah, rujak cingur, mie aceh, onde-onde, gudeg, pempek, jeroan, pecel, peuyeum, tape, karedok, sagu, gaguduh, lempeng, cincin, cucur, tahu bulat, bakso,and nasi goreng * Islamballs: Kebab * Iranball: Chelo kebab and ghormeh sabzi * Iraqball: Kebab,'' samak masgouf ''and kleicha * Irelandball: Colcannon'','' irish stew * Israelcube: redirect to Palestine's section (totally not stolen from kebab) Jerusalem mixed grill'','' šawárma'','' ħumuscipsalát'','' kosher'','' schnitzel'','' falafel'','' hummus and gelfite fish * Italyball: Pizza''," Spaghetti ",'' pasta, lasagne, hot pepper * Ivory Coastball: Chocolate * Jamaicaball: Ackee and saltfish * Japanball: Sushi and ramen * Jordanball: Kebab and mansaf * Kazakhbrick: Kebab,'' stroganoff,'' beshbarmak and shalgam * Kenyaball: Ugali'','' sukuma wiki and nyama choma * [[Kosovoball|'Kosovoball']]: 'Flija, Burek, Bakllasarm, Tarator, Tavë kosi, Sujuk, Kadaif, Kek, Havell, Rakiya, Boza and Ajron * 'Kuwaitball: Kebab,'' kabsa ''and machboos * Kyrgyzstanball: Beshbarmak'','' laghman and kuurdak * Laosball: Khao poon (laotian laksa),'' tum mak hoong ''and larb with sticky rice * Latviaball: Potato, Zupa, Kartupeļu pankūkas, Alexander Torte, Rasols and Jāņu siers * Lebanonball: Falafel'','' kibbeh and tabbouleh * Libyaball: Kebab,'' bazeen ''and usban * Lithuaniaball: Zeppelin or Cepelinas, Bulvė * Louisianaball: Cajun and catfish * Luxembourgball: Thuringer'','' judd mat gaardebounen and bouneschlupp * Macauball: Sesame noodles and minchee * Macedoniaball: Pita,ajvar and tavče-gravče * Madagascarball: Romazava, Ranovola, Ravitoto and Lasary. * Malaccaball (MY): Ikan bakar (roasted fish) * Malaysiaball: Ketupat'','' nasi lemak'','' satay'','' roti canai, laksa, nasi kerbau, nasi dangang and teh tarik * Maltaball: Timpana'','' pastizzi and rabbit stew * Mexicoball: Taco'','' chiles en nogada'','' sesos, escamoles, mole poblano and chocolate * Moldovaball: Mititei * Mongoliaball: Buuz, placinte and brinza * Montenegroball: burek'','' kačamak and raštan * Moroccoball: Kebab,'' couscous,'' tangine and pastilla * Myanmarball: Laksa, mohinga, and laphet * Namibiaball: Schnitzel and chakalaka * NepalRawr: Dal bhat, choyla, pani puri, momos and tarkari RAWR * Netherlandsball: Tulp'','' stamppot and hutspot * New Yorkball: Wings * New York Cityball: Pizza * New Zealandball: Bacon and egg pie'','' lamb and pavlova * Nicaraguaball: Chocolate'','' gallo pinto and churrasco * Nigeriaball: yam and jollof rice * Northern Cyprusball: Kebab and turkish delight * Northern Irelandball: Ulster fry * Norwayball: Brunost and fårikål * Nova Scotiaball: Lobster * Oklahomaball: Blackberry'','' honey and catfish * Padaniaball Prosciutto'','' polenta and risotto * Pakistanball: Curry-kebab,'' nihari ''and biryani * Palestineball: Kebab,'' arab salad,'' falafel'','' musakhan and hummus with tahini * Panamaball: Chocolate and sancocho de gallina * Paraguayball: Chipá'','' sopa paraguaya and chocolate * Penangball (MY): Mie udang * Peruball: Ceviche, Ají de gallina, Papa a la huancaína, Causa a la limeña, Lomo saltado, Arroz con pato, Inca Kola, Mazamorra morada, Chicha morada, Pisco Sour, Suspiro a la limeña and chocolate * Philippinesball: Salpicao'','' asado'','' chocolate'','' lechon and adobo * Polandball: Kiełbasa'','' barszcz'','' bigos'','' kotlet schabowy'','' żurek and pierogi * Puerto Ricoball: Chocolate'','' mofongo and arroz con gandules with Lechon * Portugalball: Bacalhau'','' cozido à portuguesa'','' açorda'','' salpicão and pastel de nata * Romaniaball: Visinata'','' mititei'','' sarmale'','' mici and mamaliga * Russiaball: Stroganoff'','' olivier salad'','' borscht'','' pelmeni'','' šči and kaša and vodka * San Marinoball: Torta tre monti, mistra, cacciatello, and roast rabbit and fennel * Saudi Arabiaball: Kebab,'' halal ''and kabsa * Scotlandball: Haggis * Senegalball: Kebab,'' thieboudienne * 'Serbiaball:' Rakija,'' ćevapčići'','' pljeskavica'','' ražnjići'','' kajmak, sarma and proja * Slovakiaball: Bryndzové halušky * Sloveniaball: Prezganka'','' ajdovi žganci'','' belokranjska povitica and obara * South Africaball: Chakalaka'','' bobotie and boerewors * South Koreaball: Kimchi'','' bulgogi and dog soup * Spainball: Paella'','' chocolate'','' tortilla española and tapas * Sri Lankaball: Curry'','' rice and cinnamon * Sudanball: Kebab,'' ful medames * 'Swedenball: Kebab,'' Köttbullar,'' kräftskiva'','' surströmming and ostkaka * '''Switzerlandball: Chocolate'','' cervelat'','' fondue and rösti * Syriaball: Kebab,'' fatteh ''and kibbeh * Szekelylandball: Kebab, Kürtoskalács and Paprika * Tajikistanball: Plov, nagman, apricot, non, mante and beshbarmak * Taiwanball: Boba Tea'','' wonton'','' beef noodle soup and dim sum * Tanzaniaball: Kebab and ugali * Tatarsball: Kebab,'' çiberek ''and öçpoçmaq * Texasball: Quesadilla, BBQ * Tibetball: Thukba, momos, Bö cha and Tsampa * Thailandball: Sesame noodles'','' pad thai and tom yum goong * Tringapore: Nasi goreng'','' egg roll'','' chilli crab'','' hainanese chicken rice and laksa * Trinidad and Tobagoball: Callaloo and doubles * Tulaball (RU): Tula gingerbread * Turkeyball: Kebab,'' turkish delight,'' kuru fasulye with pilav and yogurt * UKball: Rosbif (often used negatively by France), tea'','' fish and chips'','' beef and pudding * Ukraineball: Salo and borscht * USAball: Burger'','' hot dog'','' fried chicken'','' apple pie,chocolate,'' pop-tart, french fries, doughnuts AND pop * 'Utahball: Honey * '''Uruguayball: Olivier salad'','' chocolate'','' chivito and asado * Uyghurball: Noodle-kebab * Uzbekistanball: O'sh, Shashlyk, Lagman, and ''Plov * 'Vanuatuball: Lap lap * '''Venezuelaball: Arepa'','' pabellón criollo and chocolate * Vietnamball: Phở, bánh chưng and nước mắm * Virgin Islandsball: Fish and fungi * Walesball: Cawl * Yemenball: Kebab and saltah * Zimbabweball: Sadza Historical: * ' Prussiaball: '''Sausage * ' Ottoman Empireball: Kebab * Japanese Empireball: Sushi * '''Austria-Hungaryball: Goulash * Tsardom of Russiaball: 'Borscht * 'Kingdom of Italyball: Pasta * [[Kingdom of Franceball|'Kingdom of Franceball']]: Baguette * [[Republic of Chinaball|'Republic of Chinaball']]: Dim Sum Exclamations / Swearings Usually, countries exclamate and swear in their own language but there are some exceptions like Israelcube that shouts mainly "Oy vey". The mostly known swear is Kurwa that literally means prostitute in Polish language. Kawaii Kawaii 'is a state of Japanball. It is a term for when it is interested in adorable things, and illustrates this by wearing appropriate garbs, such as cat ears or a furry tail. It is often joked about as contageous, and a manipulative phase in a new Japanese Empireball uprising. Many artists in the Facebook Polandball community, such as Nalali are famous there for drawing different varieties of countryballs in this fashion. It is considered "cancer" by a strong following of them. Laughing * Here are distinctive laughs of some Polandball characters. * '''HH ' Moroccoball or '''هههه , this is arabic for "HH". * HON Francophone countries (i.e.: Franceball) * CHA ' Polandball and Lithuaniaball, and any other countries that may be in the Polonosphere/Lithosphere * 'HUE ''or KKKKKKK or ASHAUSHAU Brazilball and all the Lusosphere * '''JA Spainball and every spanish speaking countryball * XA 'Russiaball and other slavic nations/Russosphere. * 'ГA 'هههههههههههه. Due to the fact that ''Г is pronounced like an H in ukrainian. * '''XI (嘻嘻) Chinaball and Sinosphere * KE,KH ''', (ㅋ') South Koreaball (and other Korea). This is the sound of Starcraft's Zerglings in attack mode. Also, it's the same sound as ㅋ, which is about the same as "LOL' in English. * '''WK ' Indonesiaball Most of Indonesian netizens usually write this when expressing a laugh * HÖ German-speaking countries (Germanosphere) * 5''' (ห้า') Thailandball * '''WWW' (笑い or 笑') Japanball * '''AKJSA 'Chileball * 'ADSLJKŞEWJGVŞQEQKEŞJGVQEŞKJGA '- Turkish-speaking coutries turkish version of Hue * '''HIE- Used by Netherlands, Belgium, and other Dutch-Speaking countries. * HĂ- Romanian-speaking countries (Romaniaball and Moldovaball) * '' 'HA ''or ''LOL'' Most other countries * '''GHA '''Recent, specific to Hittiteball Relevance '''Relevance '''is a Polandball term used for saying (political, historical and economical) importance of a particular country. It can also refer to the size of that country. A common joke is small countries and micronations pretending, or trying to be relevant, mostly Sealandball. Dialects Polandball comics will sometime include special dialects in sentences, here are the commonly used ones. In Polandball all countries speaks the names of other countries mixing English with own native language. * 'Canada 'Says "Eh?" a lot, positive, neutral, and negatively * 'Singapore 'Ends a sentence of exclamation, question or anger in "lah/leh/sia/hor/meh/lor etc" * 'Japan 'Ends nearly every sentence in "desu" * 'Brazil and the Lusosphere '''When you want to say ''"Hello", it might become "Hue-llo", due to the Hue thing going on. * Any Mayan related kingdoms 'will end almost every word in "tl", like "Hellotl". Polandball grammar Cannot into This phrase originated from Poland cannot into space and means that a certain country can't achieve to get something. Notable examples are: * 'Poland cannot into space: It's the most known gag. It also means nothing space-related for Polandball (nothing in space, no space program...). * Greece (and any poor country) cannot into monies http://www.reddit.com/r/polandball/comments/1zv6ys/your_time_to_shine/cfxil61 * Bolivia, ' Mongolia' ,' ' Serbia, Uzbekistan, Belarus and San Marinoball cannot into sea * Latvia '''cannot into potato * '''Estonia cannot into Nordic * Puerto Rico cannot into state * Wales cannot into Union Jack * USA cannot into healthy * Any separatist state cannot into independence * Any divided country (like South Korea '''and '''North Korea) cannot into unification * Argentina cannot into white * Germany cannot into humor or into box * Netherlands cannot into high * Turkey cannot into EU * Azerbaijan cannot into -stan * Sealand cannot into relevance * Slovenia cannot into Germanic * China cannot into clean environment * EU '''cannot into Norway and Switzerland * '''Macedonia '''cannot into EU * '''Chile cannot into G20 * Canada and other Commonwealth countries cannot into republic * Laos cannot into nothing Clay It means land. For example, Polandball often complains to Russiaball for stealing his clay and horses. This term originated in a YouTube video (broken) posted ranting against Kebab from Serbiaball's point of view. It is from the 'Remove Kebab' copypasta. The video gave Bosniaball one chance to give back Serbia's righteous clay. "Clay" is probably the result of a literal bad (machine) translation of the word "land" (as in piece of land) from Serbian to English. Gib German imperative for give. Very common phrases are gib clay or gib sea. Gib sea is frequently used by landlockeds (Austriaball, Boliviaball, Hungaryball, Paraguayball, San Marinoball, Switzerlandball, Serbiaball, Uzbekistanball,...) Often used by Gypsyballs. Hue The typical laugh of Brazilball and also of the Lusosphere. http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Huehuehuehttp://knowyourmeme.com/memes/huahuehuahue Remove HUE is equivalent to the more correct form Remove Feijoada. Of It's the symbol of broken English. It's often put in random places or, more frequently, after the verb to be. Plox It means please. Pay de(n)bts Often satirized in Polandball is the fact that many countries owe many other countries money via the International Monetary Fund. Contrary to the popular stereotype of the USAball owing many countries money; due to Polandball's natural eurocentrism, it often involves other countries of Europe owing money to one another. A more popular example is Greeceball owing Germanyball money, and constantly (and successfully) begging for more. Make Sometimes, make ''is put in front of verbs often like ''making or makes. Stronk Broken English spelling of strong. Yuo Broken English spelling of you. Homosex/Homogay/Gender Usually, it could mean countries that like homosexuals or transgender people, or countries that recognize them and don't discriminate against them, with a well-known example being Swedenball and if a country cannot into gender or does not want into gender, they don't recognize homosexuals or transgenders as good, and often discriminates them by using religion, and popular examples of anti-homosex/homogay/gender countries would be Russiaball, Polandball, or Vaticanball. Overall, it just means LGBT people or countries that like the LGBT community. ''In Polandball, homosex, homogay, and gender basically mean the same thing.__FORCETOC__ Links cs:Terminologie es:Terminología de Polandball ru:Упоротость Rage text '''Rage text' is a minor feature of the meme where a country, usually floating, insults with text on its behind. The text is always uppercase and usually red, mixed with "Remove" and various swear words. Category:Help Category:Terminology Category:Rules Category:Elements Category:Site maintenance